


all your heart

by kimaracretak



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Double Drabble, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: There's more than one type of demon in the desert.





	all your heart

**Author's Note:**

> loosely a sequel to [between your teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097845)

Sombra notices that Ashe has fallen silent a moment too late. Five hours in the Badlands for the third night in a row, and Ashe has talked through all of them: do this, don't do that, step over here, give me that. It's almost been ... _cute_ , how she thinks she gets to order Sombra around.

And now she's quiet, and all Sombra can hear is the distant snap of lightning over the sand. She stills, and doesn't look behind her. She doesn't need to.

"She's mine, you know. Spiders aren't the only things with teeth."

"Selfish little thing." The Widowmaker's voice is cold, and not loud enough to cover Ashe's slight hiss of pain.

Now Sombra does turn. Ashe is caught in the Widowmaker's arms, fangs extended. Her skin has turned a sickly blue that no moonlight could account for, and Sombra is unprepared for the fury that sparks in her. Demons all three of them might be, but Ashe is hers alone.

"What do you want for her, Amelie?"

The Widowmaker's eyes widen in mock surprise. "Are you telling me you'd like to make a deal, hunter?"

Sombra grits her teeth and pulls her gun. "Yes. So start talking."


End file.
